None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fishing equipment and more particularly pertains to a fishing line leader holder system for the holding and retaining of a fishing line leader on a fishing line supply spool, for containment of fishing line about a fishing line supply spool, and for orderly dispensing of fishing line from a fishing line supply spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing line is often sold packaged on a supply spool for subsequent transfer to a fishing reel generally on a fishing rod. Most fishing line is of monofilament material having many excellent qualities most of which are desirable when in use for fishing. One such quality is that of having a smooth surface having a low coefficient of friction whereby the fishing line can pass easily with little frictional hinderance through the mechanisms of the fishing reel or the fishing rod. Such low friction and slippery-like surfaces are excellent for the workings and mechanisms of fishing rods and reels, but present some qualities not altogether suitable for easy effected storage on the supply spool. A generous amount of fishing line is often provided with prepackaged fishing line supply spools, generally providing enough length for loading of one or more reels, thereby leaving ample amounts of fishing line remaining on the supply spool. One tendency of the line remaining on the supply spool is for the line to unravel and expand in profile about the spool. Such unraveling is a nuisance for several reasons. During unraveling or loosening about the supply spool, the end of the fishing line, often called the leader, becomes difficult to find and grasp, or it can be relocated to a position distant to the supply reel in a state of untidiness. Also, a few loops or copious amounts of loops of fishing line can become disengaged from the supply reel in one big mess in the bottom of the angler""s tackle box or fishing boat. To combat such unwanted folly, anglers have resorted to time-honored but not long lasting or convenient solutions to contain unruly fishing line and to keep the leader accessible and ready for grasping and dispensing. One such solution was to place a rubber band around and about the fishing line contained on the supply spool, only to find later that with age, heat, cold and other factors, the rubber band would deteriorate, thereby disengaging from the fishing line and/or the fishing line leader and thereby causing unraveling of the fishing line and unwanted displacement of the leader from a convenient position about the supply spool. If the rubber band would survive the rigors of age, heat, cold and the like, the problem of grasping and removal of a substantially flattened rubber band for subsequent line dispensing and leader grasping was difficult at best. Even more difficult is retrieving a loose leader and dispensation of the fishing line where a small amount of fishing line remains on the supply spool and the rubber band is placed deep and in low profile between the sides of the spool where an individual""s fingers could have a hard time entering. Other anglers resort to using tape such as masking tape, electrical tape or the like to contain fishing line and to maintain control of the leader, but tape too has its downfalls which often are the same as those associated with the use of a rubber band. Age, time and other environmental factors cause the use of tape to be unsatisfactory where the tape becomes brittle, weak and generally ineffective. Sometimes the tape sticks so well to itself that it is difficult to remove, as well as being difficult to grasp; or the tape coupled with age and heat forms itself to the fishing line and proves to be difficult to remove. Gummy adhesive residue from the tape can be deposited on the surface of the fishing line, thereby impeding the almost friction-free passage of the fishing line through the mechanisms of the rod and reel. Aside from these problems, when fishing in cold environs, it is very difficult to grasp or retrieve a fishing line leader from a supply spool whether the fishing line is trained about the supply spool in an orderly fashion or in a state of disarray.
Clearly what is needed is a device or method which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art such as is provided by the instant invention.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a fishing line leader holder system which maintains control of the loose end or leader of a fishing line residing on a supply spool. The fishing line leader is engaged by the fishing line leader system to control the fishing line leader so as to keep the fishing line leader readily displayed and accessible for instant use. The fishing line leader system also expandingly engages around and about the fishing line on a supply spool to stop unraveling of the fishing line while at the same time maintaining positional control of the synonymously named fishing line loose end or fishing line leader. The fishing line leader holder system includes an elastic band suitably attached at both ends between a bead having substantially a toroidal shape and a short section of flexible PVC tubing. An orifice central to the bead accommodates the fishing line leader and in conjunction with the elastic band forcefully positions and holds the fishing line leader to the underlying fishing line which is wound about the supply spool. A grasping knob consisting of the bead, the PVC tubing, and the encompassed ends of the elastic band can be readily accessed by an individual to install or remove the fishing line leader holder system to or from a supply spool or to place or slidingly position the instant invention around and about the supply spool and fishing line engaged thereupon. The instant invention can be employed in a static position to hold, to control, to position and to display the line leader and/or simply to retain and control the fishing line on the supply spool, or can be employed in an active state where the fishing line leader holder system is slidingly positioned about the fishing line on the supply spool to dispense fishing lin or to take up fishing line slack about the supply spool.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a fishing line leader holder system including an elastic band, a bead having a centrally located orifice, and a flexible PVC tubing. The ends of the elastic band secure by frictional engagement and by the use of a suitable adhesive between the bead and the flexible PVC tubing.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a fishing line leader holder system which holds, displays, controls and positions the lead portion of a fishing line.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a fishing line leader holder system which holds and minimizes the profile and shape of fishing line wound about a supply spool.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a fishing line leader holder system which allows dispensing of fishing line in a controllable manner while maintaining control of the leader and while maintaining the general overall shape and status of the fishing line wound about a supply spool. Having thus described embodiments of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a fishing line leader holder system.